The present invention relates to improvements in burners are for glass-ceramic gas cooker tops.
In conventional glass-ceramic gas cooker tops, the burners covered by a glass-ceramic plate. Each burner is equipped with a combustion chamber which has a side opening for the outlet of combustion products. On the opposite side to that equipped for use, one or several burners of said fuel can be used.
The burners currently used are single chamber types, and have one radiant area or surface.